


The Wedding Night (And Morning After)

by Dr Quinn_Geekery (Outlander_Geekery)



Series: The Whitman Sessions [5]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlander_Geekery/pseuds/Dr%20Quinn_Geekery





	The Wedding Night (And Morning After)

“And darker.” Michaela said as she touched his face before leaning in for another kiss. 

The kiss deepened and Sully leaned back and pulled her down onto the bed with him. His fingers slipped between the open laces at her back and were met with skin instead of corset. 

He pulled back and Michaela eagerly followed, searching for his lips. Sully smiled.   
He gave her what she wanted while he began to tug her dress down her shoulders.

As more of her sun-kissed skin was revealed he said, “Michaela, don’t tell me you’ve been naked underneath this dress all day.” 

She giggled. “No, only the last hour. Marjorie and Dorothy snuck me into the clinic and made me take off the corset.” Michaela looked up at him. “Marjorie said you’d waited long enough.”

“Remind me to thank them when we get home.”

Michaela giggled. “Don’t you dare!”

Sully leaned in for another kiss as he pulled the front of her dress down enough to peek at her wine-colored nipples. He nuzzled the tops of her breasts before abruptly standing up and pulling off his wedding shirt.

At Michaela’s questioning look he explained. “I don’t want you feel self conscious.” He tossed the shirt aside and moved to meet her back on the bed.

With the shirt no longer hiding him, Michaela could clearly see the outline of how excited he was already. She remembered the night she saw him and touched him in innocent exploration. A shiver of excitement laced with fear danced up her back. They had been a bit bold in their exploration of each other before marriage. On nights when they would read Walt Whitman’s poetry and talk, they often had let their desires take over. She’d always felt a little embarrassed the next morning when she remembered how forward she’d been the night before. But once she was in Sully’s arms again in the darkness, her bravery would return. When it became apparent that their familiarity with each other was escalating to a dangerous point, they had decided to put their poetry reading on hold until after the wedding. Their limited alone time had allowed Michaela’s fears of the unknown creep back in. Tonight there was nothing holding them back. They were now husband and wife.

Sully resumed kissing her neck and she closed her eyes. She felt the material of her dress sliding further down her skin and knew her breasts must be bared to him by now. He kissed his way back up to her lips and pulled her in close. She felt her nipples against his chest, the delicate skin tickled by the soft covering of chest hair. Never had she been this close to a man. The intimacy overtook her and she deepened their kiss, the pulse between her legs strengthening.

Michaela caressed Sully arms, up to his biceps and over his shoulders. She needed to touch him. As nervous as she was, he was the one person who could make her feel at ease. He shivered and melted a little closer into her. Sully pulled from their kiss and looked into her eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Sully’s eyes travelled from her face to her breasts and just below where her dressed was bunched. He’d seen her breasts once before, but the look on his face was as if it was the first time again.

Sully trailed a hand down and reached for the material at her waist. “Lift your hips for me.” It was a polite request. Michaela lifted and Sully slid the dress down in one sweep.

Seeing her cotton white pantalettes, Sully looked up and smiled, “They didn’t make you take off your bloomers too?”

Michaela blushed. “Marjorie tried, but I said no.” She giggled.

Sully smiled and nuzzled her neck. His breath was warm against her neck and it sent a shiver through her. He sat up and slid down her body to remove her boots. He massaged each foot briefly, rubbing her arch and warming her toes. Once her feet were freed of her boots, he moved back up her body to kiss her. He didn’t stay there long though, his exploration only just beginning. He nipped and licked his way back down to her breasts, kissing the soft skin around each nipple. Michaela felt him everywhere. His lips on her skin, the slight scratch of his evening stubble grazing a nipple, and his soft hair tickling a trailing path behind him. Her tight nipples ached for him to take one in his mouth. As if he could read her thoughts, he finally did. Michaela inhaled and arched against him. She rubbed her thighs together to ease the ache between them. 

Once Sully had thoroughly explored her breasts, he licked a path back up to her mouth, leaving her pebbled nipples wet and chilled by the cool air around them. His kisses now were different. He devoured her. His tongue was demanding, and for the first time he shamelessly rubbed his erection against her thigh. 

Sully’s hand moved to the drawstring at her waist and gave her a questioning look, the rocking of the train made his hand waver where it hovered above the delicate bow tie.

Feeling a bit bold, Michaela nodded and reached down to undo the tie herself. She looked into Sully’s eyes as the thin loops dropped from their bow. She again lifted for him so he could slide the material down her legs. She watched as his gaze landed on the thatch of hair between her legs. He tossed her pantalettes onto the floor without looking away. She wondered what he could be thinking. He finally trailed his gaze back up to her face, lingering over her stomach and breasts. His eyes were hooded in a way that made Michaela excited and uneasy. He looked so hungry.

“Michaela, you are so beautiful.” 

She didn’t know what to say. Instead of saying anything, she pulled him in for a kiss. 

She expected him to remove her stockings, but he made no move to take them off and she didn’t say anything. It felt comforting to have some clothing still on. 

With his lips and tongue entertaining her mouth, his hand slid up between her thighs to graze against her sex. His fingers teased and nudged the delicate flesh hidden beneath the hair. He was still gentle with her, but his touches were becoming more insistent. 

Sully touched a particularly sensitive spot and Michaela gasped as a spark of electricity warmed her lower half. He growled in her ear at the sound of her enjoying his touch. 

Michaela was still nervous, but she was also very ready to move to the next step. She wanted to feel what this was all about. What made men do just about anything to get it, and women to have such vastly different views of it. She wanted to know him in the way other women had before her.

“Sully…”

It was all the invitation he needed. Sully stood quickly and shucked off his tuxedo pants, shoes and stockings. His erection bobbed excitedly with his movements. 

Michaela looked at him. She’d seen him shirtless before, and had even seen and held his erection, but to see him completely naked like this and aroused was a sight. His tan shoulders were broad and his chest was covered with a dusting of hair. His chest veed into a tone waist and hips. His penis stood out in search of her and Michaela nearly chuckled remembering Dorothy had once remarked that Michaela was his true North. It certainly appeared that way at the moment. 

He climbed back up her body and kissed her while he took himself in his hand to find her entrance. He nudged forward and Michaela felt resistance. Her heart pounded and she was a storm of emotions. The throb between her legs needed something to ease the ache, but she feared this was going to bring more pain than pleasure and that fear made her tense up.

Her fears were confirmed as she felt him push in, and the skin at her opening burned from the pressure.

“Ya’ alright?” His voice was tight.

“Yes … it hurts a little.” That wasn’t entirely the truth. It hurt a lot, but she didn’t want him to stop.

Sully pulled back. 

“Why’d you stop?” She didn’t mean for it to sound as breathless as it came out.

“Because I’m hurting you.” Sully stated, as if she should already know the answer.

Michaela felt panic rise in her chest, and she reached for him. This was exactly what she had been fretting about.

“Please, don’t stop. I’m alright. We just need to get through the first couple of times.”

“We will. But that don’t mean I shouldn’t do my best to make sure you’re ready.”

Sully tenderly reached between her legs again and was greeted with slick heat. He exhaled shakily as he kissed her. 

“I feel ready.” Michaela said as they broke their kiss. Her heart was pounding with a mix of fear and arousal.

Suddenly, Sully hopped off the bed and over to their luggage. He quickly retrieved a small glass bottle and returned to the bed.

“Let me try somethin’.” Sully poured a generous amount of the liquid into his palm and rubbed it onto himself, paying extra attention to the tip. 

“What is that?” Michaela watched him coat his thick erection, and it struck her again that they were actually about to do this.

“Some sweet almond oil.” He blushed under Michaela’s gaze as he handled himself. “You’re wet, but my skin’s mostly dry. This will just help ease the way.”

Sully positioned himself again. This time she felt slickness as he nudged her.

“Relax your muscles a bit.” He lightly rubbed his nose against hers.

Michaela pushed out a breath and visibly relaxed her shoulders.

Sully grinned. “Not those muscles.” He subtly nodded to look down where they were almost joined.

“Oh.” Michaela blushed. She again exhaled and tried to relax her pelvis as much as possible. 

“That’s it.” Sully smiled and kissed her again as he gently pushed into her. This time Michaela’s body gave way and Sully slipped inside a fraction.

He pulled back a bit before pushing inside again, making progress every time. It was still uncomfortable, but didn’t sting as much as it did the first time he tried.

“Are you alright?” Sully’s voice was thin and tense.

Michaela nodded.

Sully groaned and pushed forward forcefully to join them fully. 

Michaela cried out.

“That’s it. That’s the worst of it. I’m inside you.” He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her cheek. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She was breathless. It hurt, but she didn’t want him to stop again.

“Oh my God, Michaela.” Sully dropped his head to rest in the crook of her neck.

Michaela wasn’t sure what she should do. She was trying to stay relaxed, but she felt stretched and bare. Tears stung her eyes, but she wasn’t upset. She felt overwhelmed. She caressed his arms to reassure him and herself that she was alright.

“Can I move?” 

“Yes.”

Sully began shallow thrusts into her. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. Michaela ran her fingers up his neck and through his hair causing him to groan. 

Each movement was less uncomfortable then the last. What had started as overwhelming pressure was now a pleasant tingly sensation every time he thrust forward. 

Sully reached down and grabbed her calf. “Lift your legs up, hook ‘em around my waist. It’ll feel better.”

Michaela did what he said and the new position felt even more intimate. Her legs were completely spread around him. They hadn’t made it under the covers so there was nothing to hide her. She was on display for him and he appeared to be enjoying it. Sully had been right. The position did feel better. There was still some pain, but also an intense, fleeting pleasure every time his thrust bottomed out inside her. She wrapped her arms around him and held on while they kissed. 

Sully abruptly stopped and extended his arms to push himself up above her. “I need to slow down.”

Michaela nodded up at him, noticing a thin gleam of sweat across his forehead. She wanted him to feel the most pleasure as possible, but she also wouldn’t mind if it was over soon. 

Balancing on one elbow, Sully snaked a hand between their bodies. His thumb sought out the tight knot of nerves above her opening. 

It felt good. Michaela gasped at the sensation and her muscles clamped down around him. 

“Oh, oh, Michaela.” Sully lurched forward and thrust erratically a few more times before his whole body began to shudder. His eyes tightly shut and he made a guttural sound she had never heard from him before. He was so lost in his pleasure she was sure if she called his name, or tried to get his attention, he wouldn’t hear her. It was so primal. She’d never seen anything like it before.

“Unnnnnhhhhh.” His grunts came to an end and he panted heavily above her. 

“Sorry.” He was breathless. “I knew I wasn’t gonna last long. I’ve been wanting to do this with you since the day I met you.” He smiled and kissed her deeply. She ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him. She felt so protective of him. 

The experience hadn’t been filled with pleasure like Sully had suggested it would be, but it had been intimate and loving, albeit a bit startling at the end. She could do this for him whenever he asked. 

Sully gently pulled out and Michaela felt a thick trickle between her legs -- the first tangible evidence that she was no longer a virgin.

“Oh!” Michaela quickly rolled to her side to try and keep it from getting on the quilt covering their bed.

Sully grabbed her discarded pantalettes from the floor and pressed them against her. 

“I got it. I don’t think we got anything on the bed.” Sully looked at the material in his hand. “There’s a bit of blood on your bloomers.” 

“That’s to be expected. I just don’t want to ruin the quilt. And I don’t want anyone to see it if they come to collect our furniture.” 

“Let’s get under the covers.” Sully suggested as he moved to pull back the quilt. They both crawled under the soft sheets, their bodies close but not touching. Michaela felt incredibly connected to him, yet it was hard to become comfortable being naked so soon.

“Did it hurt?” Sully asked as he rolled towards her propped himself up on one elbow.

“A bit, in the beginning. Then it felt nice.”

“Nice.”

“Yes.”

Sully drew her into his arms and Michaela laid her head on his chest. This was nice too. It felt good to be this close to him. She liked knowing that she had pleased him and he was happy. They probably still had another couple of hours until they got to Denver. She was ready to settle in for a nap when she felt his finger under her chin to lift her lips to his. 

“Let me give you pleasure.” Sully said when he broke the kiss.

Michaela looked down at his chest, her fingers stroking the soft hair there.

“Michaela, lovin’ ain’t over until we’ve both felt pleasure.”

“I’m alright. I enjoyed the intimacy, and your pleasure is all that’s needed for procreation.”

“The Cheyenne believe the woman’s pleasure is what draws the seed up inside of her.”

Michaela was curious to experience this with him, but she couldn’t imagine being as open in front of Sully as he had just been with her.

“Do you still feel roused?” He whispered it in her ear.

“I do.” She couldn’t deny that her body was aching to feel what he had felt. He seemed so relaxed and sated now. She still felt swollen and her nipples were tight with longing to be touched.

“Let me. Please.” It was a quiet request.

Michaela nodded and Sully immediately took her lips again for a kiss. He retrieved the small bottle of oil and shook a few drops into his palm. He rubbed it through his fingers before snaking his hand under the covers and between her legs.

He cupped her sex in his slippery hand and Michaela squirmed. Her skin was tender, but it still felt so good. The sensitive tip of her clitoris tingled every time Sully’s oil-covered fingers swiped over it. His lips never left hers as his hand slipped lower and his middle fingers slide inside. 

Michaela let out a small moan and Sully smiled against her lips. His finger gently probed in and out, paying special attention to a particular area inside of her. The intense feeling she felt during intercourse was back, but this time the feeling wasn’t quite as fleeting. His touch was much more accurate and Michaela felt a burning sensation build deep inside of her. 

Sully’s lips left her mouth to lick down her neck and envelop a nipple. When before he had nipped and licked, this time he sucked her deep into his mouth. The double sensations were overwhelming her, and to her slight embarrassment, she realized she was rocking her hips against his finger to increase the pressure of every thrust. 

The heat between her legs intensified and spread through her entire pelvis. She thought maybe she was close. She’d felt pleasure before, but never like this. The feeling was deep and it was almost torture to not let it break. She was on the edge but not quite able to fall.

“Ohh…” Michaela gasped.

“It’s just us, Michaela. No one’ll ever see you like this but me. Share it with me. Let me hear you.” He licked her bottom lip and pushed inside to play with her tongue.

At that moment, Sully’s slick thumb rubbed against her clitoris and the dam broke. She tore her mouth away from his and cried out.

“Oh, Sully… ahhh…”

She no longer had any control. It felt good to be spread out before him. It felt good to grind her hips against him. It felt good to cry out. It all felt so damn good. She felt her internal muscles tighten to an impossible peak until they released in a glorious flood of pleasure. Her body convulsed against his as wave after wave rolled through her.

As the pleasure subsided, Michaela tried to slow her heavy breathing and opened her eyes to see Sully staring back at her.

He smiled, “Now I’m your husband.” 

“Sully, I…” Tears stung her eyes.

“Are you alright?” 

“I love you so much.” She didn’t know what else to say. She didn’t know how to explain what she was feeling. She was overwhelmed. She was teary. She honestly couldn’t remember ever feeling so connected to someone.

“I love you too. Thank you for lettin’ me show you. And thank you for showin’ me your pleasure.”

They laid in contented silence for a few moments until Michaela spoke again.

“Sully?”

“Yeah?”

“I need to use the privy.” She looked up at him.

“Alright, I’m sure there is a pot under the bed. I’ll get it.” Sully got out of bed, completely unfazed by his own nudity, and crouched down to reach under the bed for the bowl and lid.

“Here you go.” He held the pot out for her to take it.

Michaela just stared at it.

“What’s wrong?” Sully looked confused.

“Will you go wait out on the deck?”

“Are you serious? Michaela, we just--”

“I know, but this is different.”

“I’ll turn my back.”

“I won’t be able to go.” Michaela paused. When she realized that wasn’t enough of a reason for him to leave, she added, “I need to make sure the urethra is clear of any bacteria or I could get an infection.”

Sully held up his hand and sighed. “Alright, alright,” He reached for his tuxedo pants and started to slide them on, “but you’re gonna to have to get over this, Michaela. I ain’t leaving our bedroom every time you get up in the middle of the night.” Sully smiled at her and she knew he wasn’t really cross with her.

Sully stepped outside, and Michaela quickly used the chamber pot and replaced it underneath the bed. 

She put on her robe and went to the door to open it enough to peak her head out. 

“I’m finished.”

The sun was beginning to set and Sully’s skin looked golden in the light, his cheeks tinged with the slightest flush of a satisfied man. 

“Come here.” He pulled Michaela to him and they took in the hues of red and orange that illuminated the evening sky. Michaela thought back to when they were first courting and Sully had taken her to watch a sunset from one of his favorite spots. They had come so far since then.

Sully turned to lead her back into their makeshift honeymoon suite. Michaela stopped in the doorway, “Do you need to use the…” 

Sully looked a bit sheepish and said, “Uh, no. I took advantage of being out on the deck.”

“Oh.” She giggled. It was going to take some time to get used to living with a man such as Sully.

They walked back to the bed and Sully took his pants off to climb back under the covers, again seemingly not at all embarrassed to be in the all together in her presence. Michaela, not yet as comfortable, sat down with her back to him and slipped off her robe before quickly getting under the quilt. It was silly, she knew. He had seen her naked and explored most of her body already, but to stand in front of a man on display -- that she wasn’t ready for.

“Are you tired?” She asked once she had settled into his side. Dorothy had explained that men usually fall asleep almost immediately after their release. Sully had been awake for much longer than that.

“A little. Are you? We have another couple of hours before we reach Denver. We could take a short nap.”

“That sounds nice. It’s been a long day.” 

“It was a wonderful day. The best of my entire life so far.”

Michaela didn’t comment. Sully had been married before, so for him to say that meant so much. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

“Do you feel different?” Sully’s question was quiet.

“I do.” Michaela’s voice was a bit excited. “I do feel different -- like I’m no longer on the outside looking in. I know what it is to be a wife in this way now.”

“Did our nights before the wedding help?” He kissed her temple.

“They did, though it’s been awhile. I was still so nervous. Dorothy tried to make me feel better.”

“Yeah? What’d she say?” Sully seemed amused that she would ask Dorothy for advice.

“She said it was nothing to fret over. She said you would know what to do.”

“But you’re a doctor. You know how babies are made. You’d already knew what to do.”

“I knew the mechanics, of course, but there is something about sharing this with someone.” She tried to explain. “I’m a guarded person. It’s not easy for me to let go like this. It scares me.”

“Thank you for bein’ brave and sharin’ yourself with me.” Sully sat up a bit to peer down at her. “Michaela, bein’ able to touch you like this -- see you. I’ve been dreamin’ about it for a long time.”

“Was it as good as you hoped?” Michaela thought Sully enjoyed it. It certainly sounded like he’d enjoyed it, but suddenly she was struck with a small pang of insecurity when she remembered how she had just laid there and held on.

“Better.” He said without hesitation. “And I promise, next time it won’t be so short.”

“Mmhm.” Michaela wasn’t sure what she thought about it lasting longer.

Sully rubbed her arm and planted a kiss on her forehead. “If I ever do anything that doesn’t feel good I want you to tell me. Don’t be afraid.” He paused. “And if there is anythin’ that would feel better if I did it differently, I want you to tell me that too. You won’t hurt my feelings.”

Michaela knew she would feel comfortable telling Sully if something hurt, or didn’t feel right, but she couldn’t imagine telling him what would feel better. 

“What about me? If I do something you don’t like, or that I could do better, will you tell me too?” 

Sully smiled. “I don’t imagine you ever doing anythin’ I don’t like, but I promise too. I’ll tell ya. We’re getting to know each other this way. It’s important we talk to each other.”

Michaela was touched by his care and willingness to make her happy. She’d known Sully was a special man for awhile, but he was an even more special husband. She felt lucky he was hers. 

“I love you.” She kissed him. 

“I love you too.”

After a short nap, they dressed and repacked to deboard the train. Michaela busied herself with raising the blinds of each train window back to its original position.

“What are you doin’?” Sully asked with a smile.

“I’m raising the blinds.” Michaela knew he was going to tease her.

“Why? It’s dark now.”

“Because, I don’t want John to know we lowered them. It’s embarrassing.” She dipped her head and turned from him, pretending to dust off imaginary lint from one of their upholstered chairs.

“Michaela, he knows what we did. Everyone at the wedding party knows what we did. Our son arranged for our bed to be here.”

Her cheeks burned. “I know.”

“Would you rather he think we gave the wildlife a peep show along the way?” 

“Sully!” Michaela laughed. “Just humor me. Maybe he’ll think we talked -- perhaps read a little.”

“No one who saw you in that dress today thinks I got on this train and agreed to talk .... or read -- not even Whitman…” Sully leaned over and kissed one of her flushed cheeks.

The train was slowing, and Sully knew it was the telltale sign they were about to pull into the station. 

“Speaking of…” He reached down and rummaged through his luggage once again. He pulled out a worn copy of Walt Whitman’s Leaves of Grass and motioned for Michaela to sit next to him on the remade bed.

He turned to the page he was looking for.

“I give you my hand.” Sully recited, “I give you my love more precious than money.”  
The train’s whistle sounded to alert the Denver station they were approaching.

“I give you myself, before preaching or law;” Sully continued, “Will you give me yourself?  
Will you come travel with me? Shall we stick by each other as long as we live?”

The train slowed to a stop.

“I will.” Michaela replied and sealed it with a kiss.

***

The next morning, Sully awoke before Michaela. He got up to use the indoor washroom connected to their room, and quickly cleaned his teeth and washed his face before getting back into bed. 

He nuzzled the side of her face and kissed her gently. Michaela opened her eyes and looked at him. 

“Good morning, wife.” He kissed her lips.

“Good morning, husband.” The word still sounded so new to her. Husband. She had a husband now.

The night before, it had been late when they checked into the room. They’d ordered a small snack of cold meats and cheese, and eaten it all wearing only their night clothes. They hadn’t made love again. When Sully stripped down and got into bed, Michaela expected him to ask, but he just took her in his arms and settled in to sleep. 

Now, however, it appeared her husband wanted to start his morning off with more than just coffee and breakfast.

“Are you too sore, or do you think…”

“I think…” Michaela kissed his nose. “just give me a moment.” She got out of bed and took one of her bags into the washroom.

When she returned a few minutes later, she was wearing a nightgown he’d never seen before. This wasn’t the type of nightgown she would’ve worn around the children. This was for a husband’s eyes.

“You look beautiful.”

“Do you like it?”

“Come here.”

Sully took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. His hands explored the soft silky material and her warm skin underneath. She felt her nipples slide across his chest with only the thin layer between them. It was electric. 

He flipped her onto her back and kissed his way down her neck. He spread her legs and settled himself between them, rubbing his erection against her through the nightgown.

“Does that feel good?” He licked his lips while staring into her eyes.

Michaela nodded shyly, but didn’t look away.

He kissed her again and continued the rhythm. Suddenly he shifted a bit and connected more fully against her. She gasped and arched her back. 

“Ohhh, so that’s the spot.” Sully teased. “Don’t feel shy Michaela, move me where you need it.”

Michaela tentatively reached down between them. Sully pulled up the nightgown so it bunched around her waist, and his touch rubbed against her bare skin. This time when he moved against her again, her hand guided him so his shaft rubbed the most sensitive part of her.

He growled into her ear, and rocked his hips. “Michaela, you have no idea what you do to me.”

She had an idea, because he was doing it to her right now. She felt dizzy with arousal. There was a tightening deep inside her belly and she knew her body was getting close to that blissful release of sensations. Now that she’d felt it with him once, she wanted to feel it again. It was better with him. Not only did pleasure radiate through her body, but she felt it spread through her heart as well. She felt close to him — bonded. 

Sully nuzzled her breasts through the silky fabric of her gown, licking around each nipple until the material was wet and sticking to her.

As her whimpers and moans became stronger, Sully stopped. 

“Not yet.” He said with a smile. 

She wanted him to continue, but she wasn’t bold enough to demand it.

He lifted up to sit on his knees and positioned himself between her legs. He rubbed the tip of his erection around her slippery opening. She wondered if he would need the sweet almond oil again, when he nudged forward, and this time slipped easily inside. 

Sully continued to work his hips back and forth slowly until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. She missed the pleasure of what he had been doing before, but at least there was no pain this time. 

She didn’t understand why Sully had stopped, but he’d made it clear he was ready for his pleasure. It didn’t seem like him to be that way, but as well as she felt she knew Sully, she was only just getting to know this side of him. She hoped he wouldn’t forget afterwards. She didn’t think he would. She was embarrassed over how much she wanted it. 

She looked up at him and teased his sides to bring him down for a kiss. He lead the kiss with his tongue, it searched out hers and teased and played with it. He was making love to her mouth. 

He abruptly sat back on his heels and pulled her open thighs closer against his which deepened his penetration. In this position, he was able to support all of his weight and have his hands free to explore. He stared at her while he took his thumb into his mouth to wet it. He never broke eye contact as he brought it down between her legs in search of the spot that made her gasp. 

“Where was that spot again?” Where he touched was not it. “Hmmm… was it here?” Again, not the spot. 

“Sully…” Her voice commanded a warning, though she had no idea what she could be warning him about. She was putty in his hands. 

“Oh, no, you’re right. It was here.” He touched the correct spot with his still wet thumb. Michaela permitted a small moan to escape her lips as she grasped at his spread thighs beneath her own. Sully was too far away to kiss, but she needed to touch him anyway she could. 

“God, I love watching you react to me.”

“I thought you wanted … you know … first.” She felt silly bringing it up.

“What? No, I just want to be inside you when it happens. I want to feel you around me.”

Feeling a surge of arousal, Michaela reached for him, “Kiss me, please.”

Sully happily granted her request. He continued his slow, deep thrusts while playing with her. Between his fingers slipping back and forth, and the feel of his thickness deep inside of her, the ache in her belly started anew. This time, he didn’t stop and soon Michaela was moaning and writhing with the need for the pleasure to break. Sully hastened his rhythm and Michaela was peripherally aware the bed was making a soft thumping noise against the wall -- though she was too far gone to care. 

“You feel so good… I’m so close.”

The sound of his voice, and his hot breath against her neck was too much. She broke apart and cried out. Spasms of pleasure coursed through her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to get as close to him as possible.

Sully thrust a few more times and then followed her with a bellow in her ear, his body shuddering in her arms. This time, though, she didn’t find his orgasm quite as startling -- perhaps because she was still on the tailend of her own, or because she now understood the pleasure he was feeling.

When he quieted and looked at her, they kissed one last time before he left her body and laid next to her to draw her into an embrace.

“That was…” Michaela trailed off.

“Nice?” Sully replied.

Michaela looked up at him. “Wonderful.”

Sully smiled. “I knew it would be this way between us, Michaela.”

She nodded.

“Come on, let’s get up and explore Denver. I want to come back tonight and see if we can get to ‘amazing’ or ‘phenomenal.’”

Michaela laughed and gave him one last kiss.

The End.


End file.
